Hyunderella
by Park Nara Quinnevil
Summary: Gimana jadinya ya kalo Kim Hyun Joong jadi Cinderella? dengan SJ and SS501 sebagai cast'a. CRACK! pair.  bad summary     "   Don't like don't read!


**HYUNDERELLA**

By : Park Nara

Cast :

Kim Hyun Joong a.k.a Hyunderella

Park Jung Min a.k.a Minnie (kakak tiri Hyunderella)

Kim Kyu Jong a.k.a Joongie ( kakak tiri Hyunderella)

Heo Young Saeng a.k.a Saengie (ibu tiri Hyunderella)

Kim Hyung Joon a.k.a Junnie (pangeran negri 'Turtle')

Park Jung Soo a.k.a Teukkie (raja negri 'Turtle')

Kim Heechul a.k.a Chullie (ratu negri 'Turtle')

Author a.k.a Peri

Cho Kyu Hyun a.k.a kpala pelayan istana

Choi Si WoN a.k.a pelayan pribadi pangeran

Zaman purbakala..eh..ralat dahulu kala hiduplah seekor kuda*haduh..!* maksud'a seorang anak manusia yang cantik jelita bernama Hyunderella. Ia hidup bersama eomma dan ke-2 eonni tirinya. Eomma dan Appa kandungnya meninggal 3 th lalu Karena tenggelam di got depan rumah tetangga. *dh ah..males gw basa basi mulu..langsung capcus..*

" lalalalala.." Hyunderella bersenandung sambil dance 'A Song Calling for You' di dpan sumur.

" Hyunderella..kenapa dari tadi ku panggil kau tidak menyahut? HUH..?" teriak sang ibu tiri dengan suaranya yang melengking kayak tikus yang di gigit kucing. Hyun yang mendengar eommanya itu memanggil segera menghentikan aktivitas anehnya dan berpura-pura menimba air. Tanpa disadarinya dari belakang sang ibu tiri atau sebut saja dia Saengie muncul dengan gaun putih panjang yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah, soalnya dia abis bantuin Alice ngecat bunga mawar putih pake cat warna merah. Karena terlalu buru2 Saengi tersandung semut dan gak sengaja nyemplung ke sumur.

" eomma! Apa kau baik2 saja?" teriak Hyun yg kaget ngeliat eommanya terjun bebas k dlam sumur.

" eomma! Masuklah k dlam ember! Nanti ku tarik embernya keluar.." tambahnya.

Saengie dgn patuh masuk k dlam ember itu. setengah idup Hyunderella menarik ember yg berisi Saengie itu kebibirnya, eh..bibir sumur maksudnya. Namun belum sempat Saengi keluar dari sumur itu…tiba2 terdengar teriakan Minnie yg memanggil Hyun. Hyun yg patuh pd keluarganya pun segera berlari ke dlam rumah tanpa menghiraukan Saengie yg kembali terjerumus k dlam sumur tsb.

Kamar Minnie dan Jongie..

" Hyunderella..kenapa kau lma skali sich?" bentak Minnie.

" mianhae..(maaf). Lalu ada apa eonni memanggilku?" tny Hyun.

" Aku sedang lapar saat ini. Jadi cepat bawakan aku makanan dan minuman k sini..sekarang..!" perintah Minnie.

" ne..(ya)" sahut Hyun seraya berlalu dari kamar eonninya itu.

5 menit kembali dgn stoples kue kering dan sebaskom es kepala..eh , kelapa. Namun saat minni tengah asyik menyantap makanannya ia tersedak nyamyuk yg tanpa sengaja masuk k dlam mulutnya yg besarnya kyak Shin Dong suju.

" Eon..makannya pelan2 aja…aku gak bakal minta ko.." ucap Hyun yg berbaik hati menepuk-nepuk punggung Minnie pake gebuk kasur.

"ya..makasih..udah, cukup nepok2nya. Nanti aku bisa pingsan kalo kamu teruskan.." kta Minnie.

" Eonni kenapa diam aja?" tny Hyun pd Jongie.

"tny ja tuh ma authornya yg rese..?" sahut Jongie yg kesel ma author gara2 gak kebagian dialog dari tadi. * author: hedeh..tapi sekarang udh dpt kan?. Jongie: tuh kan..krna si Hyun yg tny ma ku. Dikit banget lagi dialognya..HUH! *

'KRRIIIEEETTTTT…'

tiba2 pintu terbuka pelan dan menimbulkan suara yg horro mengingat kondisi pintu yg memang sudah reot nan lapuk karena digerogotin Dong Hae suju. * digorok Dong Hae. Dong Hae: sembarangan lu kate. Masa cowok ganteng kyak gw #sambil pose# gerogotin pintu sic? HUH! * [Kembali lach..]

Kemudian…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Teriak semua makhluk yg da disana karena kaget melihat sesosok makhluk yg mengenakan gaun putih panjang dan penuh dengan bercak merah yg telah bercampur dengan tanah sehingga warnanya berubah menjadi coklat kemerahan, serta rambut panjang yang acak2kan itu sedikit menutupi wajahnya (kyak Samara di pelem Ring) sedang merayap masuk k dlam kamar mereka.

Jongie yg ketakutan refleks nimpukin manusia yg ternyata Saengie itu dgn bantalnya. Begitu jg dgn Minnie, hanya saja ia lebih ekstrim dari pada eonninya. Kenapa?Karena Minnie nimpukin Saengie pake palu, kunci inggris, linggis, dan beberapa alat matrial lainnya.

" Minnie dapet dari mana semua benda itu?" tny Jongie heran smbil nunjuk alat2 matrial yg Minnie gunakan bwt nimpuk Saengie.

" dri toko matrial 'Bang Saleh'." jwbnya santai. Sedangkan Hyun ia masih terpaku d atas kasur karena shock ngeliat penampilan eommanya yg udah mirip bgt ma hantu+liat kelakuan eonninya yg nimpukin Saengie pke alat2 matrial.

" Hyunderella..kenapa kau melepaskan talinya dan meninggalkanku d sumur itu?" tny Saengie lemah.

" mianhae..eomma..tadi aku dipanggil sama Minnie eonni.." sahut Hyun takut2.

" sekarang cepat kau belanja ke pasar lalu masak untuk makan siang nanti! Aku sudah lapar.." perintah Saengie.

" ne..eomma.." pamit Hyung yg langsung ngibrit keluar kamar.

" Eomma! Bangunlah..kau membuat kami takut.." teriak Minnie.

" baiklah..huuuuh" Saengie bangun dan langsung duduk d tepi ranjang dengan anggunnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yg acak2an.

" Eomma..tadi eomma bilang kalo eomma nyemplung ke sumur? Trus bagaimana eomma bisa keluar dri sana?" tny Minnie heran kenapa eommanya bisa sampai ke

kamarnya.

" jadi begini ceritanya…" Saengie mulai bercerita.

-flash back-

Saat Hyun melepaskan tali yang menarik Saengie bersama ember itu kaki Saengie sudah keluar sebelah. Jadi sebelum ia kembali terjerumus ke dlam sumur itu ia berhasil loncat dan langsung nemplok kyak cicak dgn begitui indahnya di dinding sumur. Kemudian setengah idup merayap keluar. Karena gak kuat berdiri saking capeknya akhirnya Saengie mutusin buat merayap dan sampe di sini.

-end flash back-

" jadi begitu ceritanya.." ucap Saengie menutup bacotnya.

Setelah pulang Hyun tentunya dapet hukuman dari Saengie karena dh nyemplungin dia ke sumur walau pun sudah jelas bahwa itu kesalahannya sendiri. * Ckckc..*.

Sekarang Hyun lagi menjalani hukumannya yaitu mengelap seluruh kaca jendela di rumah yg setengah berdirin itu (dh hampir roboh gara2 udh reot nan lapuk dimakan waktu). Hyun bak mandi...eh, bak seorang putri yg selalu di kelilingi oleh serangga2 cantik. Hyun mengelap setiap kaca dgn sangat tenang dan hati2 bahkan terkesan anggun. Tapi jangan salah! Hyun seperti itu karena dia takut. Soalnya serangga2 yg sedang mengerubunginya bukanlah serangga2 cantik melainkan para tawon dan lebah ganas yg tengah mengintainya.

5 jam kmudian..akhirnya Hyun selesai juga menyelesaikan hukumannya di bawah tekanan yg sangat besar, mengingat dia itu paling benci dgn serangga.

Di Istana Turtle..

Keadaan istana benar2 sangat tegang saat itu. Terjadi pembacokan. Ehm..maaf..percekcokan antara Raja dengan Pangeran.

" Appa! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau di jodohkan.." ucap pangeran Junnie yg mulai naik pitam.

" Kau itu seorang pangeran..dan seharusnya di usiamu yg sekarang ini kau sudah mempunyai istri…appa akn tetap menikahkanmu dengan yeoja pilihan Appa..!" ucap

raja Teukkie seenak udel bodongnya.

" tapi appa aku sudah punya calon ku sendiri."

" dasar anak pembangkang.." bentak raja Teukkie yg menampar pangeran Junnie pake raket nyamuk.

" chagi…kamu dapet dri mana raket nyamuk itu?" tny ratu Chullie.

" oh..! tadi aku meminjamnya dari author..hehe" raja cengengesan memperlihatkan giginya yg segede gaban.

Pangeran Junnie yg merasa di kacangin pun langsung melengos k kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, pangeran merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berbentuk kura2 dgn bantal yg juga menyerupai bentuk kura2. bukan hanya itu tapi hampir semua benda yg ada di istana itu bermotif kura2. * bner2 kerajaan Turtle. =_=|||*

Pangeran tidak bisa tidur. pikirannya selalu melayang ke yeoja itu. yeoja cantik berambut pirang panjang dan sedikit ikal yang ditemuinya di pasar beberapa hari lalu.

-flash back-

Pagi yg cerah di istana..

" Yang Mulia…apa anda yakin akan keluar dgn tampilan seperti ini?" tanya pelayan pribadi Junnie.

" ne..sangat yakin. Kalau tdk sperti ini mana mungkin aku bisa berjalan-jalan dgn tenang." Tutur Junnie mantap.

" baiklah..Yang Mulia apa anda sudah siap?" Tny Si Won pelayan pribadinya.

" ne.." jwb Junnie smakin mantap.

" kalau begitu mari kita berdo'a dulu untuk keselamatan kita. Yang Mulia.."

"ne.." kedua manusia yg bermoral dan menjunjung tinggi nilai keagamaan itu pun menggelar doa brsama d kamar sang pangeran.

1 jam kemudian..acara doa bersama pun ditutup dgn khotbah dari Si Won yg berdurasi sekitar 15 menit. Hingga jika dihitung-hitung mereka menghabiskan waktu

sekitar 1¼ jam hanya untuk berdoa. Kemudian mereka keluar dari istana secara diam2.

Pasar…

'BRRUUUKK' saat pangeran sedang asyik berjalan- jalan d pasar ia tdk sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja.

" aigooh..mianhae (maaf)! gwaenchanayo (tdk pha2) ?" tny Junnie sambil membantu memunguti belanjaan yg berserakan milik yeoja yg ia tabrak.

" ne..nae gwaenchana (ya..aku tdk pha2).." ucpnya tersenyum.

" Jeoneun Junnie imnida. Boleh ku tau siapa namamu?" tny pangeran seraya memperkenalkan diri yg diiringi oleh sebuah uluran tangan.

" Hyunderella imnida.."

Setelah perkenalan yg secara tiba2 itu mereka pun semakin akrab dan tanpa disadari mulai tumbuh benih2 benih kacang eh, cinta diantara mereka.

TBC

Nooto:

Anyeong! ini aku nyampah dengan fict geje yang kenapa jadi favorit qw. ahaha!

mian kalo cerita'a gak asik buat di baca. sungguh author masih baru, jadi belum bisa merangkai kata dan cerita dengan baik.

pokoknya mah, makasih buat yang dah baca apalagi riview. yang gak juga gak pha-pha^^

akhir kata..

REVIEW~


End file.
